Seduction
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: HAPPY INDONESIAN SASUNARU DAY! Sequel from "Say My Name, Please". Warning : hard yaoi, lemon, mature, OOC, AU, PWP, typos . KEEP UP THIS WARNING! DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**SEDUCTION**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Seduction © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

Warning : hard yaoi, lemon, mature, OOC, AU, PWP, typo(s). **Keep up this warning! Don't like please don't read!**

Sequel from "Say My Name, Please"

Inspired from Togainu no Chi doujinshi

l\_/l  
(^_^)

HAPPY SASUNARU DAY

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Seharusnya malam adalah sebuah suasana hening yang menenangkan setiap manusia ketika mereka beristirahat dari kegiatan sehari-harinya. Mengantarkan mereka ke alam mimpi yang siap membuai dalam indahnya. Menghapus semua penat dan rasa lelah yang melingkupi. Tapi tidak untuk sepasang pemuda yang tengah bercinta di kamar mereka di rumah mewah itu.

"Uaaaahhh… Aaahh… Sasuke… Sasu… Nghh…"

"Hhh… Naruto…"

Sepasang pemuda tengah menikmati indahnnya malam dengan berselimutkan rasa kenikmatan duniawi. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berada di atas tubuh pemuda berambut raven, mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua tangan tan itu dicengkram dengan kedua tangan putih pucat milik Sasuke di kedua sisinya, dengan tubuh Naruto yang membelakanginya. Posisi yang memudahkan Sasuke untuk menikmati setiap mili liang kenikmatan yang 'memeluk' erat kejantanannya. Erangan mereka memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan yang sepi.

"Sa-Sasuke… _more_… _mo-more_… aaaahh…"

"Nghh… _I'll give you more until you satisfied, Dobe_," balas Sasuke.

Lalu tangan putih itu menarik Naruto hingga terjatuh ke sampingnya. Dinaikkannya kedua kaki Naruto ke atas pundaknya yang lebar. Mata hitamnya berkilat memandang tubuh di bawahnya dengan penuh lapar. Tak sabar untuk kembali menghantam tubuh penuh nikmat itu dengan miliknya. Kedua ibu jarinya menarik lubang Naruto ke kedua sisinya, memperlihatkan cairan miliknya yang masih berada di dalam menetes keluar secara perlahan.

"_Are you ready, Dobe_?" bisiknya menggoda di telinga sang kekasih.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh…"

Teriakannya memenuhi ruangan kamar mereka ketika kejantanan Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam dirinya. Rasa nikmat yang mendadak itu berubah menjadi lebih intens dalam gerakannya. Terus menerus membenturkan milik Sasuke jauh ke dalam prostat Naruto seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Memberikan kenikmatan yang selalu mereka rasakan dan tak akan pernah bosan akan semua itu. Rasa nikmat hanya untuk mereka berdua saja.

"Sasu… Sasuke… aaahh… ah… ah… nghh… su-sudah tidak… hmph-"

Erangannya terputus oleh bibir dingin itu.

"Lakukanlah, Naruto… hhh… Keluarkan semuanya…"

"Ti-tidaaak… Tidak… unghh… hiii… Sasukeeeeee~~…"

Tubuh mungil itu mengejang sesaat dan gemetaran. Cairan putih yang berkilauan menyirami tubuhnya yang telah dibanjiri oleh peluh ketika kenikmatan menguasai setiap mili tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya berkontraksi dengan kejantanan Sasuke hingga menghimpitnya begitu erat. Dan cairan putih lainnya memenuhi rongga tubuh bawahnya yang juga merupakan tempat pemuas hasrat Sasuke.

"Naruto… tch… nghh…"

"Aaaaahhh… aaahh… ah… uuuuhh… Sasuke… Sasu…"

Tubuh kekar itu tetap dalam posisinya, mencoba menikmati masa klimaksnya dengan tenang di dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Dan perlahan mulai menarik dirinya dari lubang kenikmatan itu. Melihat cairan miliknya yang perlahan keluar dari lubang Naruto membuatnya ingin melanjutkan ronde ketiga. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Dia masih ingat akan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Komandan Militer Negara esok hari, dan melihat kondisi kekasihnya, dia tak ingin memaksakan kehendak. Tubuh berkulit tan itu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya untuk malam ini.

"Sasu… Sasuke… _That was_… _ama~zing_… hah… hah…"

"Hnh… _You too, Dobe_. Kau sangat hebat malam ini."

Pemuda manis itu hanya tersenyum tersipu mendenarnya. Dibawanya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Lalu Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Memanjakan sang kekasih dalam buaian mimpi yang indah di dalam dekapannya berselimutkan langit malam yang cerah. Tubuh berkulit tan itu semakin beringsut di dalam dadanya. Dan Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke…"

l\_/l  
(^_^)

"Huuuhh… bosaaaaannn…" keluhnya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

Naruto memandang ke luar pemandangan dari jendela kamarnya dengan ekspresi bosan. Jelas saja dia merasa bosan karena tidak bisa kemana-mana dari rumah mewah milik Sasuke ini. Sudah satu minggu lamanya Sasuke pergi keluar dinas untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya sebagai Komandan Militer Negara. Sasuke memang tidak mengizinkan Naruto keluar dari lingkungan rumahnya itu tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Tidak diizinkan walaupun banyak pengawal yang menjaganya.

"Sasuke menyebalkan," gerutunya kesal.

Bagi Naruto, dia merasa bosan bukan hanya tak bisa keluar dari lingkungan mewah itu, tapi juga dia bosan menanti kepulangan Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu lama. Naruto merindukan Sasuke untuk berada di sisinya. Menemaninya bersama, memeluknya dengan dekapannya yang hangat, dan juga memanjakannya dengan permainan Sasuke yang sangat hebat hampir setiap malamnya.

"Uwaaaahh… aku maluuuu…" ujarnya sedikit histeris sendiri sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa.

Malam sebelum Sasuke pergi dinas, Naruto berusaha sedikit lebih aktif dari biasanya. Dia ingin menunjukkan betapa dia akan sangat merindukan Sasuke jika tak berada bersamanya. Entah apakah Sasuke menyadarinya, tapi saat itu Naruto sungguh-sungguh menunjukkan semua perasaannya pada Sasuke. Dia memeluk bantal sofa itu dengan erat. Mencoba menekan perasaan rindunya pada sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," sahutnya.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan pakaian pelayan memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa seperangkat gelas teh menggunakan kereta dorong.

"Hinata."

"Naruto-sama, sudah waktunya minum teh siang," ujar si pelayan yang bernama Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Naruto tak menyahutnya. Dia hanya memandangi pelayannya dalam diam.

"Ini, silahkan teh Anda, Naruto-sama."

Mata safir Naruto memandang teh yang tersaji di depannya. Dia tak meresponnya. Sedangkan Hinata merasa heran dengan reaksi majikannya itu. Biasanya dia selalu berisik dan tak pernah diam. Selalu mengeluhkan mengenai pekerjaan Sasuke yang selalu meninggalkan dirinya begitu lama. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini banyak diam.

"Naruto-sama, Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda pirang itu diam sesaat, lalu memandang ke dalam bola mata lavender milik pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Hinata, aku bosan jika terus seperti ini," ujarnya.

"Saya mengerti, Naruto-sama. Lalu, apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Aku ingin Sasuke," rajuk Naruto.

Hinata diam sesaat tak merespon perkataan majikannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak ragu. Menyadari keheningan yang terjadi pada pelayan pribadinya, Naruto langsung menoleh pada Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? A-anu… itu…" sahut Hinata gugup dan sedikit kaget.

'_Bagaimana ini? Naruto-sama benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke-sama. Tapi saat ini Beliau sedang sibuk. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus memberitahunya?'_ batin Hinata yang berkecamuk.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto lagi.

"A-anu… Naruto-sama…" gugupnya.

"Ya?"

"Se-sebenarnya… Sasuke-sama sudah tiba sejak dua jam yang lalu… tapi…"

"Sungguh? Dimana? Dimana dia, Hinata? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," ucap Naruto penuh semangat dengan mata yang berbinar sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh… itu… anu… Beliau berada di ruang kerjanya. Ta-tapi…"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku sejak tadi, Hinata? Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana."

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto-sama…" cegah Hinata. "Sasuke-sama melarang Naruto-sama untuk bertemu dengan Beliau saat ini karena katanya Beliau masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya sebentar saja, kok."

"Ti-tidak bisa, Naruto-sama. Beliau sudah memperingati saya seperti itu. Jika pekerjaannya terganggu, Beliau bisa menghukum saya. Karena itu, bersabarlah sedikit lagi hingga pekerjaan Sasuke-sama selesai, Naruto-sama," pinta Hinata masih berusaha mencegah Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Itu bukan salahmu, karena aku sendiri yang ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia tak akan menghukummu," ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Lalu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata lagi. Melihat majikannya yang sudah tak bisa lagi dihentikan, Hinata hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya agar nyawanya selamat setelah ini. Dia mulai mengikuti majikannya yang mulai menyusul Tuan Besar-nya.

Saat di koridor menuju ruang kerja Sasuke, telah berdiri tangan kanan kepercayaannya, Letnan Hyuuga Neji.

"Ah, Letnan Hyuuga, apa Sasuke ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto begitu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto-sama," Letnan berambut panjang itu menunduk hormat pada Naruto. "Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi saat ini Komandan sedang ada pertemuan dengan wakil dari Mayor Jendral. Beliau memerintahkan saya untuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun menemui Beliau saat ini."

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah cemberut mendengarnya. Pipinya yang kecoklatan dengan tiga garis tipis di setiap sisinya menggembung menandakan dia kesal.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kalian selalu melarangku untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke? Tidak kau ataupun Hinata," sungut Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-sama, bukannya saya melarang Anda untuk bertemu Sasuke-sama. Tapi saya hanya diperintahkan oleh Sasuke-sama berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan Neji-Nii tadi," ujar Hinata berusaha membujuk.

"Benar, Naruto-sama. Kami hanya menjalankan apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh Beliau," ucap Neji menambahkan. Berusaha sesopan mungkin pada kekasih sang Komandan.

"Terserah kalian. Pokoknya aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang juga!" seru Naruto kesal.

Lalu dia mulai berjalan memaksa meninggalkan Neji dan Hinata di belakangnya. Beberapa pengawal yang ada di sana memandangi Naruto yang melewati mereka. Sedangkan Neji dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dengan pasrah. Setelah ini, hukuman apa yang harus mereka hadapi hanya karena ulah kekasih Komandan Uchiha itu?

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruang kerja Sasuke di ujung sana. Saat telah sampai di depan pintu kayu yang kokoh itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara di dalamnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Hentikanlah pekerjaanmu itu sebentar saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar?"

'Ini suara wanita,' batin Naruto heran.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Karin. Aku tidak tertarik melakukannya denganmu."

Suara dingin dan datar itu sudah jelas milik Sasuke. Tapi apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke dan seorang wanita di dalam ruang kerja itu? Pikiran Naruto mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Bagaimana tidak? Karena dia yakin bahwa di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Dengan segera Naruto langsung membuka pintu ruang kerja Sasuke dengan keras.

BRAK!

Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dan berkacamata sedang memeluk Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dari belakang. Wanita itu memakai seragam Militer dengan rok yang sangat pendek dan beberapa kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Sudah jelas terlihat bahwa wanita itu sedang menggoda kekasihnya. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah dengan sempurna, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Che, ada pengganggu. Siapa anak itu, Sasuke?" ucap wanita itu kesal sambil melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Nada yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke begitu datar dan tetap dengan wajah _stoic_-nya memandang ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya.

"Karin, segera bawa dokumen pemeriksaan daerah utara yang ada pada Mayor Jendral dan serahkan padaku secepatnya," ucap Sasuke seolah tak memperhatikan kehadiran Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang lagi nanti malam. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke," ucap Karin dengan nada menggoda sambil membelai pipi Sasuke dengan genit.

Wanita itu membetulkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu dan berhenti sesaat di samping Naruto.

"Adik kecil, tidak sopan jika kau langsung memasuki ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau hingga bisa memasuki ruang kerja pribadi Sasuke ini, tapi lebih baik kau belajar etika lebih banyak lagi mulai sekarang," bisik Karin.

Naruto tetap diam tak merespon di tempatnya. Dan wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terpaku.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkan Hyuuga bersaudara itu untuk melarangmu masuk ke ruang kerjaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam sambil tertunduk.

"Jangan salahkan mereka. Aku yang memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Lalu, kenapa kau…"

"Kau tak mengabari aku bahwa kau sudah pulang sejak tadi. Mereka bilang kalau kau sedang ada pertemuan dengan orang penting. Tapi kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan wanita itu? Teme, kau menyebalkan!" seru Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya terbengong melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Naruto berteriak sehisteris itu di depannya, kecuali di atas ranjang tentunya. Tak pernah dia melihat Naruto berteriak sekeras itu padanya. Kalaupun Naruto sedang kesal dengannya, nada yang dikeluarkannya adalah nada manja yang merajuk. Lalu bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Jadi, kau cemburu eh, Dobe?"

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Naruto melewati para penjaga yang berdiri di koridor. Tak juga memperdulikan Hyuuga bersaudara yang terus mengawasinya atas perintah sang Komandan dan juga Tuan mereka.

"Akan kubuat wanita murahan itu tak bisa lagi mendekati Sasuke," gumamnya.

Dan tubuh mungil itu menghilang di balik daun pintu kamarnya.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

~TBC~

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Errhhh… sebenernya Neko mau ngebuat oneshot. Tp Neko pisah aja deh jd 2shot. Biar bacanya ga kepanjangan. Soalnya lebih dr 4k words. Jadi, Neko kasih yg pemanasannya aja dulu, ya? XP *kicked* (emang lo kira olahraga?)

Lagian yg bagian lemonnya belom Neko edit. Neko ga mau ngerusak SasuNaru Day dgn fict yg kurang pantas menurut Neko. Dan Neko bener2 lagi NGGAK 'ero mode' dalam pembuatan fict ini. Jadi kalo seandainya lemon di chap depan ga hot, Neko mohon maaf… m(_'_)m

Maaf, lagi pusing gara2 mau UAS tgl 12 nanti. So… tolong doanya supaya nilai Neko bagus, ya? Ntar Neko kasih 1 lemon lagi… XP *slaped* (ERO LO!)

Niatnya mau publish 2 lemon hari ini. Tp yg kayak Neko bilang tadi, otak Neko lagi ga bisa diajak kompromi buat 'ero mode'. Maapin Neko ya? T^T; *plak*

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY**

**Mind to review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEDUCTION**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Seduction © AssX a.k.a Akaneko

Warning : hard yaoi, lemon, mature, OOC, AU, PWP, typo(s). **Keep up this warning! Don't like please don't read!**

Sequel from "Say My Name, Please"

Inspired from Togainu no Chi doujinshi

l\_/l  
(^_^)

HAPPY SASUNARU DAY

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sejak tadi dia selalu berada di dalam sana. Makan pun dilakukannya di dalam ruangan itu. Memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawakan makanan untuknya. Bukannya dia tak mempedulikan keadaan Naruto saat ini, hanya saja pekerjaannya tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja untuk saat ini.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk," sahut Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan pandangan dari meja kerjanya.

Perlahan suara pintu berderit terbuka. Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat sesosok bayangan yang memasuki ruang kerjanya. Setelah diam selama beberapa saat, ada rasa sedikit heran hinggap pada Sasuke. Mengapa orang yang mengetuk itu tak bereaksi apapun lagi? Lalu mata hitam itu mulai melirik ke arah pintu. Alisnya mengernyit heran dengan hal yang dilihatnya.

"Dobe? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Sosok Naruto yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas paha kecoklatannya. Perlahan kaki-kaki kecil itu mulai melangkah mendekat. Berjalan hingga memutari meja kerja Sasuke dan berdiri di samping kursi yang didudukinya. Mata hitamnya hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Sasuke… aku mulai merasa kesal denganmu," ujarnya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya sesaat. Diakuinya bahwa sikapnya saat ini mungkin memang sangat menyebalkan untuk diterima oleh Naruto. Tapi seperti yang telah diketahui bahwa pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk bekerja ekstra selama beberapa hari ini. Wajar jika Naruto sudah tidak bisa menerima alasan itu lagi.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau telah pulang. Melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu dikarenakan kau sedang rapat. Rapat apa? Kau malah bermesraan dengan wanita jalang itu. Dan terakhir, kau masih tetap berada di sini selama berjam-jam dengan pekerjaanmu sambil menunggu wanita itu 'kan? Kesabaranku benar-benar sudah habis selama seminggu ini," ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal terkandung di dalamnya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Dobe. Aku tidak sedang bermesraan dengan wanita itu. Dia yang menggodaku dan menggangguku," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Oh…" sahut Naruto sedikit sarkastik. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya dengan tegas?"

"Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati jika bisa kulakukan, Dobe. Dia adalah wakil perantara dari Mayor Jendral dan aku tidak boleh memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Aku hanya bisa berusaha menghindarinya, kecuali jika dia mau mundur teratur."

Selama beberapa saat Naruto masih tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Jadi… kita harus membuatnya mundur dengan sendirinya, begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, hanya itu jalannya. Tapi… apa maksudmu dengan kita?" tanya Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Tangan tan itu memutar kursi yang diduduki Sasuke hingga menghadap padanya. Kedua tangannya bersandar pada sandaran kursi di samping kepala Sasuke. Dan wajah manis itu berbisik menggoda di telinganya.

"Tentu saja… kau… dan aku, Teme…" bisiknya. "Dengan cara apapun, akan kubuat wanita murahan itu menjauh darimu."

Bibir tipis itu menyeringai mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping itu. Kali ini didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga si pemuda pirang.

"Jadi… apa yang akan kau lakukan, Dobe?" bisiknya menggoda.

"Akan kulakukan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan, Teme."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, bibir merah merona yang hangat bersentuhan dengan bibir dingin milik Sasuke. Menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir tipis nan dingin itu menyunggingkan sedikit seringaian sebelum dia membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah kekasihnya yang berusaha mendominasi. Menikmati sikap yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan padanya.

Jari-jari lentik kecoklatan itu mulai membuka kancing seragam Militer yang dikenakan Sasuke. Melepaskannya dari tubuh kekar dan berotot berkulit porselen itu. Tubuh mungilnya duduk di atas pangkuan sang kekasih dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Bibir merah menggodanya menyusuri tulang pipi tegas Sasuke hingga ke daun telinganya. Mendesah dengan sangat menggoda, mencoba untuk membangkitkan gairah kekasihnya.

"Sasuke…"

"Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu ini, Dobe."

"Aah…"

Bibir yang sedikit basah itu mendesah keras ketika tangan yang dingin menyentuh tepat di selangkangannya yang tak mengenakan apapun. Begitu juga saat dirasakannya sentuhan yang hangat dan basah mengenai kulitnya. Lidah panjang Sasuke menyusuri leher jenjang dan indah itu dengan satu garis lurus. Tangan satunya melepaskan kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Naruto. Mengekspos tubuh kecoklatan yang sangat menggoda imannya. Eksotis. Itulah kesan yang tak pernah hilang darinya.

"Sa… sukeee… aaah… ah… ngh…"

Tangan tan itu meremas rambut raven sang kekasih, menandakan dia menikmati perlakuan yang didapatinya. Lidah itu mulai semakin turun dan berhenti tepat di dada sebelah kirinya. Mengecupnya perlahan dan mulai menikmati dengan menghisapnya. Tangan kirinya yang berada di antara kedua kaki Naruto tak tinggal diam. Memainkan alat vitalnya dengan sangat menggoda. Perlahan namun pasti, sesuatu di bawah sana mulai menegang. Membuat tubuh kecoklatan itu bergetar karena nikmat. Yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah mendesah dan mengerang sebisanya.

"Aaahh… Sasu… nghh… aahh…"

Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher putih itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya di samping wajah sang kekasih. Mendesah sekeras mungkin untuk memberikan rangsangan lebih padanya. Rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya di bawah sana membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Ya, dan Sasuke juga dapat merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang semakin menantang dalam genggaman tangannya. Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto turun ke daerah bawah tubuh Sasuke. Membelai 'sesuatu' yang tersembunyi di sana. Dapat dirasakannya melalui jari-jarinya, 'sesuatu' itu mulai memberikan reaksi yang memang diinginkannya.

"Hn. Kau lebih agresif dibandingkan biasanya, Dobe. Seperti terakhir kali kita melakukannya," bisik Sasuke.

"Ahhhng… Sasuke… _more_… _I want more_…" desahnya.

Bibir itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian khas miliknya. Kembali kedua bibir itu saling bertaut. Kedua tangan mereka membelai tubuh kekasihnya untuk memberikan jenjang kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini. Suara erangan dan desahan tertelan dalam ciuman panas yang membangkitkan gairah. Tangan kecoklatan itu membawa tangan putih Sasuke melewati belahan kedua kakinya. Menyentuhkannya sedikit pada daerah belakang tubuhnya. Dan dia mengerang perlahan.

"Aaaahh… Sasuke…"

"Hn. Kau tampak tak sabaran, Dobe."

Kedua tangan yang kekar itu langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerjanya, setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan berkas-berkas yang ada di sana. Walaupun dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati tubuh mungil itu setelah seminggu tak melakukannya, dia masih memiliki sedikit rasional mengenai pekerjaannya. Sasuke tidak ingin pekerjaannya hancur hanya karena hal ini. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab. Tak hanya pekerjaan, tetapi juga memanjakan kekasihnya ini.

"Sasuke…"

Suaranya yang mendesah itu membuat Sasuke merinding. Tidak, dia bukan merinding karena ketakutan, kedinginan, atau apapunlah itu. Tapi desahan kekasihnya benar-benar membuat dirinya menggila. Seperti halnya Sasuke yang dapat memuaskan tubuh dan hati pemuda pirang manis itu, Naruto juga sepertinya dapat mengerti bagaimana membuat rangsangan yang hebat pada Sasuke agar bisa membawa mereka ke dalam kenikmatan.

Sasuke membuka resleting celananya. Lalu ibu jari tangan kirinya menyentuh bibir kemerahan itu dengan lembut.

"Dengan bibir ini…" jeda sesaat. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan 'kan, Dobe?" ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Bibir menggoda itu hanya tersenyum. Dibawanya tangan dingin Sasuke mendekati bibirnya. Lidah basah Naruto menjilati ketiga jari Sasuke dengan perlahan. Dia begitu menikmatinya, terlihat dari setiap dengungan yang keluar darinya. Begitu juga dengan pandangan matanya yang terlihat temaram dalam gairah nafsu. Memang, 'kecantikan' yang ada pada dirinya tak pernah pudar sedikitpun.

Sementara Naruto 'bermain' dengan jari-jarinya, Sasuke mulai memainkan 'sesuatu' yang ada di bawah sana. Dia menggesekkan kedua penis mereka secara perlahan. Bagaikan tersentuh oleh aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuh, sesaat tubuh mereka tersentak karena nikmat yang menjalar. Membuat Naruto mengerang tertahan.

"Hmph… nghh… hhh…"

Bibir tipis itu hanya menyeringai senang melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang tampak menikmati semuanya. Kini dia mulai menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memberikan sensasi yang lebih. Dengan lihai Sasuke menggerakan tangannya pada kedua penis itu. Membuat milik mereka terasa semakin mengeras dan menegang hingga sesuatu yang bening saling bercampur menjadi satu dan melumuri mereka. Sungguh, ini hanyalah bagian dari _foreplay_, tapi kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan tak pernah tergantikan.

"Haaahh… Sasu… Sasuke… A-aku… aku sudah… nghhh…"

Bibir mungilnya langsung mengerang dengan keras ketika dirasakannya puncak kenikmatan hampir menghampirinya. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi sedang dinikmatinya terlepas begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya juga mengejang dengan hebat. Tapi seperti yang diketahui, Uchiha bungsu ini sedikit kejam jika sudah berurusan dengan seksualitasnya. Dia langsung menghentikan _hand job_ yang dilakukannya lalu menarik pinggulnya. Suara Naruto yang menjerit putus asa karena tak dapat mencapai klimaksnya tergantikan dengan teriakan kejut karena salah satu jari Sasuke yang memasuki liangnya tanpa persiapan.

"Uaaaaahh… Sasuke!"

"Heh."

Bibir itu menyeringai senang ketika dia melihat Naruto sedikit tersiksa dalam permainannya. Memang tidak menyiksanya secara fisikal, dia tak akan pernah melakukannya pada tubuh yang indah itu. Tetap saja hal itu membuat hati Naruto begitu kesal. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu dia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang sebisanya.

Jari pertama yang tak memberikan rasa sakit terlalu lama. Dimasukannya kembali jari kedua yang membuat Naruto meringis menahan sakit perih pada tubuhnya. Sasuke tahu Naruto merasakan sakit setiap 'pemanasan' yang mereka lakukan ini, tapi mereka juga tahu imbalan yang didapatkan ketika kita bersabar adalah suatu kenikmatan yang tak akan pernah tergantikan. Ketiga jari panjang itu telah memenuhi liang tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Su-sudah… cu-kup… nghh… Sasu-keee… _hurry_… _put it in_… _I want you_… aaah…"

Sesaat mata hitam itu terbelalak sedikit terkejut. Memang, kekasihnya ini berbeda dibandingkan terakhir kali mereka melakukannya seminggu yang lalu. Naruto jadi sedikit lebih agresif, menjadikan sikapnya yang tampak seduktif. Begitu tak sabaran untuk kali ini. Tapi apa pedulinya? Toh, Sasuke menyukai perubahan sikap Naruto yang menurutnya semakin _sexy_ dan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Ditariknya jari-jari panjang itu dari liang tubuh Naruto. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian khas miliknya.

"Hn. Kau jadi lebih menggoda, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik kedua kaki Naruto dan menopangnya di pundak.

"Sasuke…"

"Mari… kita nikmati waktu ini bersama… Naruto…" bisiknya menggoda tepat di samping telinga Naruto.

Dan Naruto hanya mendesah pelan karenanya.

Sasuke mulai memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang milik Naruto. Tempatnya memuaskan hasrat hati dan tubuhnya. Perlahan dia mendorong miliknya menembus pertahanan terakhir kekasihnya.

"Nghh… ah…"

Ujung penisnya mulai masuk ke dalam dan merasakan kehangatan yang ada di sana.

"Sa-Sasu… ah… aa…"

Desahan yang dikeluarkannya terdengar begitu ambigu. Apakah itu karena nikmat ataukah karena menahan rasa sakit yang mulai mejalar secara perlahan pada tubuhnya? Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang mengetahuinya.

_THRUST_.

"HAAAAA~… Sasukeee…"

Teriakannya memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu ketika kejantanan Sasuke memasuki dirinya lagi setelah seminggu ini dia menantikannya. Deru nafas yang berat terdengar dari keduanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang begitu nikmat ketika mereka bersatu dalam gairah seks yang amat erat. Menghimpit dan dihimpit. Semua itu terasa begitu hangat dan meningkatkan hasrat mereka untuk segera dipenuhi oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Lidah basah itu menjilati bibir kemerahan yang ada di bawahnya.

"_Are you ready, Dobe_?"

"_Heh… Anytime, Teme_."

Kedua bibir itu saling bertautan dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Sasuke menarik penisnya mundur dan menyisakan ujung kejantanannya yang masih berada di dalam. Dan seperti yang sudah mereka lakukan seperti biasanya, dengan sekali hentakan yang cukup keras, memberikan rasa nikmat hingga ke seluruh tubuh dan pikiran mereka. Desahan dan erangan yang keras menjadi suatu harmoni indah dalam nikmat. Deru nafas yang terus memburu, peluh yang bercucuran, dan gerakan seks tinggi menjadi aksesoris dalam tercapainya puncak kenikmatan.

Untuk sekali lagi di malam ini, bercinta dan bersetubuh untuk mengeluarkan nafsu birahi mereka yang tertahan setelah seminggu ini. Melakukan kegiatan seksual yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh mereka saja. Memadu kasih dan melepas rindu yang memenuhi hati, pikiran, dan tubuh mereka.

Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tubuh penuh akan peluh itu bergetar seolah tengah menari. Penis yang menegang dan mengeras bergesekan dengan dinding rektum yang hangat. Begitu erat, begitu hangat, dan begitu nikmat. Apalagi ketika ujung penis Sasuke menghentakannya dengan tidak pelan mengenai prostat Naruto. Jika saja mereka bisa menceritakannya, rasanya bagaikan tersengat listrik yang begitu nikmat menjalar hingga ke seluruh syaraf tubuh mereka.

"Aaah… Sasuke… Sasuke… _more_… ahng… _mo-more_… haah…"

"Nghh… _Anything for you, my Dobe_… hhh…"

Sasuke semakin menghentakan pinggulnya semakin keras jauh ke dalam rektum Naruto. Menyentuh prostatnya dengan keras, memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi mereka. Permainan seks itu terasa begitu dinikmati oleh keduanya. Bagaikan menggapai surga dunia yang penuh akan dosa. Tak peduli pada apapun, cukup mereka. Ya, hanya mereka saja, berdua.

Kriek.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut merah sambil membawa berkas. Membuat kedua insan itu menghentikan sesaat kegiatan mesum mereka di sana.

"KYAAAAAAAA…!"

Teriakan wanita itu yang melengking membuat _mood_ Sasuke menjadi sedikit kesal. Hal yang paling dibencinya adalah ketika dia tengah menikmati sesuatu, seseorang menginterupsinya. Terutama ketika dia sedang memanjakan Dobe-nya ini. Dan di saat waktunya yang sangat sedikit ini, wanita itu malah berteriak di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Tapi, bibir kemerahan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sa-Sasuke… kau… kau… a-apa yang kalian lakukan?" serunya dengan ekspresi horor.

Dugh.

Tiba-tiba wanita bernama Karin itu terdorong ke dalam dan tersungkur di depan karpet merah ruangan itu. Terdengar suara pintu yang berdebam keras dan suara lain yang terdengar seperti di kunci dari luar. Hal ini membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Apa-apaan i-hmph…"

Dibungkamnya bibir dingin itu oleh pemilik bibir mungil yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya yang kecoklatan di leher putih Sasuke.

"Sasuke… cepat… berikan aku kenikmatan lagi… ngh… dengan milikmu yang besar itu… tumpahkan semua yang ada di dirimu padaku… cepat… Sasuke… keluarkan semuanya padaku… ah…"

Suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan memohon dengan sangat. Wajah porselen itu terkesiap melihatnya. Suara desahannya memang selalu menggoda, tapi kali ini terdengar berbeda bila dibandingkan biasanya. Dipandangnya mata biru itu. Di sana tak tampak jernih seperti biasanya. Penuh dengan kabut nafsu yang besar dan ada setitik hitam di baliknya yang mengandung 'kelicikan' di dalamnya.

'_Jadi begitu,'_ batinnya.

Bibir tipis itu menyungginkan sebuah seringaian. Dikecupnya bibir kemerahan Naruto sesaat.

"Tentu, Naruto."

Kembali dia memainkan pinggulnya. Menghentakan kejantanannya jauh ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan memberikan kenikmatan yang amat sangat dengan menyentuhkannya mengenai prostat Naruto. Dan lengkingannya yang didera nikmat menggema dalam ruangan.

"AAAAAAHHH… Sasuke… lagi… lagi… teruskan… haaah…"

"Naruto… nghh…"

Mereka terus larut dalam permainan seks yang penuh akan gairah, hasrat, dan birahi. Seolah tak mempedulikan seseorang yang mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi tak mengenakkan tepat di hadapan mereka. Karin hanya bisa gemetaran melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa di depan matanya. Pemuda tampan yang menjadi incarannya adalah seorang _gay_. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika melihat kedua pemuda itu tengah menikmati permainan seks mereka. Diam terduduk di bawah sana bagaikan manusia rendah yang melihat adegan nista itu. Perlahan dia mencoba merangkak mengapai pintu ruangan itu. Mencoba untuk keluar dari adegan yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya.

"Ke-keluar… keluarkan aku… to-tolong keluarkan aku…" lirihnya dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Tapi tak seorangpun yang mempedulikannya di sana. Sungguh, dia tak ingin melihat bagaimana sepasang pemuda tengah melakukan seks di depan matanya. Hal itu membuatnya mual, jijik, dan sebagainya. Terutama ketika melihat pemuda tampan yang menjadi incarannya melakukan adegan seks dengan pemuda lain tepat di depan mata. Tidak, itu terlalu kejam untuk dilihatnya.

Dengan tubuh yang terus tergoncang karena bercinta yang panas itu, Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dari atas meja kerja Sasuke. Mencoba memandang pada wanita pelacur yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Haah… ah… Ja-jangan… nghh… dekati… Sa-Sasuke lagi… aah… wanita pelacur! Haaa… Sasuke adalah… hhh… nghh… milik-kuuuhh… AAH~… SASUKE!" dia berseru di antara erangannya yang terus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman senang. Dialihkannya wajah Naruto kembali padanya.

"Hhh… Naruto… Tak perlu kau pedulikan dia… lihatlah hanya padaku…"

"Aaah… Sasuke…"

Mereka sungguh tak mempedulikan wanita itu lagi. Melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda dengan gairah seks yang lebih. Maju-mundur, keluar-masuk, begitulah yang Sasuke lakukan untuk tetap menikmati permainan seks mereka. Desahan dan erangan terus keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Bercinta dengan Sasuke memang tak akan pernah tidak terasa begitu nikmat. Sasuke tahu bagaimana memuaskan dirinya yang tengah berada dalam gairah seks tinggi.

Tangan putih itu menyentuhkannya pada penis Naruto. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak karenanya.

"Uaahh… A-apa yang kau… Sasu… nghh…"

Tangan itu menggenggamnya dan menggerakannya untuk memberikan si pemuda pirang itu klimaksnya. Dan dengan tempo yang cepat memainkan kejantanan Naruto, cairan putih keluar dari sarangnya. Membasahi kedua tubuh mereka yang basah oleh peluh.

"AAAAAAAAHHH… SASUKEEE!"

Tubuh Naruto mengejang dan memberikan kontraksi pada kejantanan Sasuke yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Mengeratkan 'pelukannya' pada penis berukuran besar itu, memberikan kenikmatan juga pada Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke menahan rasa nikmat itu. _Precum_ keluar dari ujung penisnya, membasahi sedikit liang tubuh Naruto. Dan cairan panas Naruto yang mengalir di kulitnya, memberikan sensasi yang berlebih. Sasuke masih belum ingin kehilangan kendalinya. Rasa itu begitu nikmat, tapi dia masih belum ingin menumpahkan dirinya saat ini.

"Sasuke… curang… kau curang… hhh…" protes Naruto.

"Hn. Tak ada kata curang dalam kamusku, Dobe."

Dia menarik kejantanannya dari tubuh Naruto, lalu membalik tubuh itu hingga tertelungkup di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya, dia menarik belahan bokong Naruto. Memperlihatkan liang sempit di depan matanya. Membuatnya ingin memasukinya lagi dan mengehentakannya dengan penuh nikmat. Dia menundukan tubuhnya dan berbisik mesra di daun telinga Naruto.

"Bersiaplah untuk kenikmatan selanjutnya, Naruto…"

"Nghh… Sasuke…"

Bibir mungil itu mendesah nikmat ketika dirasakannya tangan Sasuke memijit kembali kejantanannya. Memberikan sensasi yang memabukan lagi untuk kenikmatan yang akan diraihnya bersama. Perlahan kejantanannya menegang kembali karena tangan itu sangat pandai membuat tubuh kecoklatan itu didera oleh nikmat yang amat sangat. Dan tanpa ada peringatan apapun, Sasuke menghantam prostat Naruto dengan kejantanannya dengan begitu keras. Membuat pemuda pirang itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH… SASUKEEEE!"

Kedua tangan putih itu memegang pinggul sang kekasih dengan sangat erat. Menjaganya agar tetap pada tempatnya dan memudahkannya untuk terus menderunya dengan kenikmatan. Teriakannya semakin menggema dalam ruangan itu. Tak peduli apakah wanita itu masih mendengarnya, bahkan juga tak peduli walaupun suaranya itu terdengar hingga para pengawal yang berada di luar ruangan ini. Dia hanya menginginkan Sasuke saja saat ini.

Tubuh penuh akan peluh diiringi oleh desahan dan erangan yang menggairahkan. Penis dan dinding rektum yang terus bergesekan penuh nikmat. Tubuh mungil kecoklatan di bawahnya yang terus gemetaran karena terus diserang olehnya dengan keras. Semua itu membuat Sasuke semakin menggila dalam gairah seksnya bersama Naruto. Dia semakin mempercepat permainannya di dalam tubuh itu. Menghantamkannya semakin keras mengenai prostat Naruto. Hingga dirasakannya tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya. Digenggamnya kejantanan Naruto dan memainkannya dengan intensif. Ingin mencapai kenikmatan berdua dengan sang kekasih.

"A-Aaah… Sasuke… Sashuu… Sashh… haaa… SASUKEEEEE!"

"Nghh… Naruto!"

Tak dipedulikannya cairan Naruto yang mengotori lantai ruang kerja di bawah mejanya. Kedua tubuh itu mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairan panas. Cairan Naruto yang membasashi tangan kekasihnya dan mengotori lantai, lalu cairan Sasuke yang memenuhi liang tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasakan klimaks yang sangat nikmat. Dirasakannya cairan Sasuke yang mengalir begitu banyak dalam tubuhnya. Memenuhi dirinya sekali lagi oleh Sasuke, hanya Sasuke.

Tubuh kecoklatan itu melemas di atas meja dan dengan perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh itu. Dapat dilihatnya cairannya yang mengalir perlahan keluar dari liang rektum Naruto di antara kedua kakinya. Dia belum puas, masih belum sangat puas untuk menikmati tubuh itu. Tapi seperti yang telah diketahui, sesungguhnya dia sangat tidak suka bila ada seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatannya itu.

Sasuke memakai seragam militernya tanpa dikancingkan, memperlihatkan tubuh kekar itu penuh akan peluh dan sisa cairan Naruto di dada dan perutnya. Dia juga memakaikan tubuh lemas Naruto dengan kemeja yang tadi dikenakannya, mengancingkannya dengan rapi. Dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat tubuh eksotis itu selain dirinya. Jari-jarinya menekan tombol telepon yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Segera bereskan ruang kerjaku," perintahnya pada para pelayan.

Diangkatnya tubuh Naruto perlahan. Dengan setengah sadar, kedua tangan kecoklatan itu mengalungkannya di leher pucat Sasuke. Kaki jenjang Sasuke membawa mereka hingga tepat berada di depan pintu masuk, tak diperdulikannya wanita berambut merah yang tersungkur di bawah sana dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukan ekspresi horror, air mata membasahi kedua pipinya di balik kacamatanya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Klek. Cklek. Driiit.

Bunyi pintu dengan kunci yang terbuka, lalu pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan tengan kanan kepercayaannya di sana, Letnan Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji, segera singkirkan wanita ini dari sini. Jangan lupa untuk mengambil dokumen yang tadi dibawanya. Lalu, perintahkan beberapa pelayan untuk memberesi ruang kerjaku," perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, Komandan," sahut Neji seraya menundukan tubuhnya sedikit dengan hormat.

Sasuke melengang pergi meninggalkan tangan kanan kepercayaannya untuk mengerjakan perintahnya. Neji terpaku sesaat di depan pintu itu sambil memandang wanita yang menyedihkan di dekat pintu. Dia menghela nafas lalu mendekati wanita itu.

"Untuk wanita seperti ini, tentu bukan hal yang baik jika melihat adegan bercinta antara dua pemuda dengan penuh nafsu seperti itu. Apa boleh buat, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Karena itu, saya harap Anda tidak mengganggu Komandan lagi, Nona perantara."

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menaruh tubuh Naruto di atas ranjang _King Size_ mereka. Dikecupnya bibir ranum itu sesaat, lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Hei, Dobe," bisiknya menggoda. "Kau 'kan yang merencanakan semua ini?"

Kedua tangan tan itu memeluk leher Sasuke sekali lagi. Membalasnya dengan bisikan juga.

"Jadi, kau tahu, ya? Hehe…"

"Hn. Tak kusangka kau licik juga. Kau menyuruh Neji untuk mengikuti rencanamu ini 'kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian bermain di bibirnya.

"Huh, itu salahmu dan wanita murahan itu yang membuatku marah," sungut Naruto sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Sasuke. "Meninggalkanku selama seminggu dalam kebosanan. Lalu begitu kau pulang, kau tak memberi kabar apapun padaku. Ditambah lagi wanita itu yang menggodamu, membuatku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan sedikit paksaan, aku meminta tolong pada Letnan Hyuuga agar mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Yah, terima kasih padamu yang telah mengganggu pekerjaanku, Dobe. Gara-gara sikap seduktifmu itu, aku terpaksa menunda pekerjaanku yang menggunung itu."

"Apa katamu, Teme? Jadi kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu dari pada aku?"

"Hn. Tentu saja pekerjaanku itu adalah hal yang penting, tapi kau jauh lebih berharga dari itu, Dobe. Dan aku sangat menyukai sikapmu yang baru itu," ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian yang khas.

Wajah kecoklatan itu memerah mendengarnya. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kekasih.

"Be-benar juga. Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi… sikapku itu… memalukaaaann!" serunya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Cute.'_

"Hei, jika aku didekati oleh wanita lain lagi, apa kau akan bersikap seperti itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan jika seperti itu."

"Uuuh… jangan menggodaku, Teme!"

"Sayangnya aku sangat senang jika menggodamu. Mungkin lain kali ada wanita lain seperti itu yang mendekatiku," ucap Sasuke memancing.

"Apa? Akan kusingkirkan wanita seperti itu darimu!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hehehe… Kau memang lucu, Dobe."

"Berhenti menertawaiku, Teme."

"Hn. Tapi, kau tetap harus mendapat hukuman karena telah mengganggu di tengah-tengah pekerjaanku, Dobe."

"Hueh? Tapi sekarang 'kan kau sudah bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu lagi, Teme."

"Bagaimana mungkin jika ruang kerjaku menjadi berantakan karenamu, Dobe?"

"Hah?"

Kembali Naruto mengingat kejadian ketika mereka melakukannya di ruang kerja Sasuke. Cairan sperma Naruto telah mengotori lantai ruangan itu. Seketika itu juga wajah Naruto kembali berubah merah karena malu. Sasuke menyeringai mendapati reaksi Naruto yang menggemaskan.

"Nah, saatnya kau membayar semua itu, Dobe."

"Eh? Ta-tapi, Teme…"

Suara desahan dan erangan kembali meluncur dari bibir mungil itu ketika tubuhnya diserang oleh nikmat bertubi-tubi. Ruangan itu kembali menjadi saksi bisu kisah bercinta mereka.

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

-OWARI-

l\_/l  
(^_^)

l\_/l  
(^_^)

Yosh… sebelum SasuNaru Day basi *plak* err… maksudnya sebelum berlalu terlalu lama, Neko selesaiin fict ini. Hehe… ^^;

DAN… NEKO MINTA MAAF KARENA 'ERO MODE' NEKO GA SEPENUHNYA KEMBALIIIII~~~ DX *frustrated*

Maaf, gomen, sorry, matur nuwun*?* eh, pokoknya segala macam minta maaf dalam bahasa apapun deh… maaf karena adegan lemonnya bener-bener kurang hot… T^T;

Haduuuuuhhh… terkutuklah malaikat baik yang mengalihkan otak 'ero mode'-ku dengan UAS besok! BESOK? Gyaaaaa… DX *histeris gaje* *disumpel sandal*

Tuhan, walaupun aku membuat hal nista ini sebelum UAS, tapi ampunilah makhluk yang akan menghadapi ujian besok ini. Semoga jangan di saat yang genting seperti UAS itu malah 'ero mode'-ku jadi ON. (kok kebalik?) –dunno- =_=;

Oh ya, di review sebelumnya banyak yg nanya tentang kelanjutan SMNP di fict ini. Sebenernya fict ini full PWP kok. Ga ada hubunganya tentang omake di SMNP sebelumnya. Yah… kalo emang pada mau tau cerita selanjutnya tentang itu, Neko usahain buat deh. Udah ada idenya sih, tp ya itu… mood harus ada jg… ^^; *dihajar rame2*

Umm… tentang MP & Pedo3… tunggu, ya? Lagi mau UAS soalnya. Belom lagi kegiatan lain kayak OSPEK & event2 jepang. So… matte kudasai ne… ^^; *dibuang ke sumur*

**With Evil smile,**

**AssX a.k.a Akaneko as the Demon Queen**

**HAPPY **(belated)** SASUNARU DAY**

**Mind to review… ^^**


End file.
